1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a beacon light that includes at least one light emitting diode as a light source, and to a method of retrofitting the beacon light onto existing beacon lights with conventional incandescent light sources.
2. Discussion of the Background
Beacon lights are used as signal light indicators typically in environments such as on top of office buildings, on mountains, on hills, on towers, on cellular phone towers, etc. The most common form of beacon light currently used utilizes incandescent light sources, e.g., conventional incandescent light bulbs, as their light source. However, utilizing incandescent light bulbs as the light source in a beacon light has certain drawbacks.
First, incandescent light bulbs are relatively energy inefficient, i.e. they draw a relatively large amount of current for operation, and thereby have relatively high operating costs. Further, incandescent light bulbs have relatively short lifetimes and thus require replacement often. That may be particularly troublesome with respect to beacon lights as beacon lights are often positioned at hard to reach locations, for example on the top of a building, on the top of a cellular phone tower, on the top of a hill, etc.